Pícara amistad, traviesa inocencia
by Chia Moon
Summary: Os Mimato cargados de contenido M.
1. Chapter 1

Reto especial. ¿Por qué? Porque estará mega cargado de contenido **M**. Mid, mi flanosa mujercita, me dejó un reto muy interesante =D

Su reto fue el siguiente en el foro **proyecto 1-8** :

como todos en el foro sabemos ya, eres la experta en temas de rating M. Y como experta, tenía que pedirte esto. Quiero una serie de drabbles de mimato en rating M. Pueden ser lo que se te ocurra, graciosos, románticos, o simplemente eróticos. Ya lo hemos hablado, puedes dejarlo abierto y simplemente ir subiendo capítulos cuando te inspires.

* * *

 **Datos del fic: ¡Atentos!  
**

 **Título:** Pícara amistad, traviesa inocencia.

 **Pareja** : Mimato.

 **Género:** Romance/humor.

Ranking: _**M.**_

 ** _Importante:_ ** El fic constará de OS, drables o hasta viñetas. Las historias no creo que estén enlazadas entre sí, pero tampoco lo descartaré. Todos los capítulos tendrán erotismo y cosas subidas de tono.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, Posiblemente algún AU. Lenguaje Soez.

 **Disclaimer** : Digmon no me pertenece. (Muchos dan las gracias)

* * *

 **ºDeseo calienteº  
**

 **..**

Estaba excitado. Jodidamente excitado.

Quedarse ligeramente dormido en las aguas termales y tener encima, un sueño húmedo, no era lo mejor para un adolescente. Necesita buscar un lugar más apropiado para deshacerse del amigo que se había despertado entre sus piernas. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que su cuerpo no iba a tolerar un cinco contra uno por más tiempo.

Él necesitaba de ella. A ella.

Cubriéndose medianamente lo mejor que podía, se dispuso a entrar justo cuando Taichi entraba, en toalla y frotándose la nuca. Por su gesto, pareciera acabara de tener un buen beso de despedida con Sora. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se estudiaron mutuamente.

—No jodas— exclamó el moreno poniéndosele una de esas estúpidas sonrisas suyas.

—Cállate— advirtió y lo hizo a un lado para salir, aunque su carcajada lo acompaño.

Lo que menos necesitaba era que Taichi se burlara de su problema hormonal. Era mejor tener una erección que faltar de ello. La impotencia no era algo que se esperase en un joven de su edad.

Recogió sus ropas y se colocó su propio kimono para salir. Sora justo estaba por entrar en la sección de mujeres, tirándose del kimono y arreglándose los cabellos. Al verle, enrojeció hasta las orejas. Una marca rojiza descansaba en una parte de su cuello y tal y como sospechaba, Taichi estaba tan fresco porque el condenado sí podía satisfacerse con su novia. Mientras que él casi tenía que echar una solicitud.

—Sora— nombró—. ¿Has visto a Mimi?

Takenouchi asintió pensativa. Probablemente intentando averiguar en qué parte exacta entre beso y beso y buscar una habitación oculta para ellos, la había visto.

—No sé si está dentro, espera— pidió.

Yamato se recostó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos, impaciente. Sora tardó poco en regresar y negarle con la cabeza.

—Debe de haber salido. Quizás… ¿Dónde el lanzamiento de Shuriken? Eso le encanta.

Yamato cabeceó afirmativamente y tras despedirse con una mano, puso rumbo al lugar. Tal y como Sora indicó, estaba ahí, rodeada de chicos que animaban sus tiros. Al verle, al girarse para coger su bebida, sonrió como si nada.

—¡Yamato! — llamó—. Vente, ven. Tengo una racha especial.

Yamato llegó hasta ella y enseguida notó el aire a su alrededor. Tíos cargados con hormonas y baboseando por su chica. Agarró a Mimi de la muñeca y rápidamente, la pegó contra él, buscando su boca.

Mimi correspondió fresca y sorprendida, con sus dientes chocando y rompiendo el beso. Se llevó una mano sin comprender hasta la boca y se dejó arrastrar a través de los pasillos.

—¿Yamato? — cuestionó—. Espera… ¡Espera!

Ishida se detuvo en una de las puertas de los cambiadores, empujándola al interior y cerrando tras ellos. Serio, esperó por lo que ella tuviera que decir. Pero Mimi parecía un pez al que has privado de agua. Le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos en la cintura.

Yamato quería esas manos en otro lado. Como en su espalda, por ejemplo, clavándose las uñas en su piel mientras la penetraba con todas sus ganas.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? — cuestionó finalmente.

Yamato enarcó una ceja.

—Diciembre. Mi concierto de navidad. Seis chicas a mi alrededor.

Mimi cerró la boca con fuerza al recordar la escena. La chica había entrado al círculo taconeando, muerta de celos, y le había atrapado sus partes con su mano mientras le metía la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Hubo sus buenos momentos, porque luego tuvieron sexo de reconciliación en los vestuarios.

—¿Por qué me estabas buscando? — inquirió Mimi entonces, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Solo para ver que me portaba bien y no te ponía los cuernos?

Yamato entrecerró los ojos, observando el hueco de su cuello que se perdía en uve contra hacia su pecho, deslizándose por su vientre y apretándose en sus caderas. Algo que, efectivamente, solo hizo más feliz y demandante a su amigo entre las piernas.

—Llevas toda la semana ignorándome.

Mimi hizo una mueca sorprendida. Se puso de puntillas, mordiéndole el mentón.

—Oh. Pero soy la encargada de organizar esto y…— Yamato la miró tan fijamente que solo pudo suspirar—. Estás enfadado.

—Estoy caliente— contrarrestó. Tachikawa enrojeció y él llevó una mano hasta su cadera.

Un empujó en la zona correcta y sus caderas encontrarse. Su sexo osciló contra ella en demanda de hacerse notar. Mimi soltó un suspiro de sorpresa, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡Yamato! — exclamó con fingido escándalo.

—No soy de piedra— respondió meneando sus caderas contra ella—. Excepto aquí.

Mimi lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Yamato se chocó contra la puerta, sin esperárselo. Ella retrocedió hasta otra puerta con intenciones de escapar. Ishida la siguió lentamente, como un depredador.

Ella se detuvo y él aprovechó para estrecharla una vez más entre sus brazos.

—Yamato, mira esto— susurró ella encogiendo el cuello que él estaba más empecinado en saborear.

Solo levantó los ojos, satisfecho, cuando dejó una pequeña marca en su piel.

Frente a ellos más aguas termales. La zona privada que solo los empleados utilizaban. Más limpia incluso que la que estaba cara al público. Radiante y tentadora. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Yamato solo tuvo que empujar la puerta con el pie antes de volver a centrarse en ella.

—Puede ser peligroso— susurró ella. Esta vez, tembló cuando sintió sus labios contra su piel—. ¡Ah!

Apretó los dedos sobre su kimono, descendiendo el cuello, abriéndolo y tuvo que agacharse para que sus labios pudieran llegar al hueso de su hombro. Lamió con cautela. Ella jadeó, desviando la mirada.

—¿No vas a huir esta vez? — gruñó.

Su mano izquierda se desvió peligrosamente por su trasero, apretando sus nalgas y más allá. Mimi se estremeció y guiñando un ojo, apretó los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero… estoy sucia. Deja que me lave antes.

—No— negó—. Voy a ensuciarte igual.

Subió hasta sus labios, mordiéndolos. Mimi suspiró y se aferró a su cuello, de puntillas. Sus bocas se unieron estrechamente y de un tirón, la recargó contra sus caderas.

—No voy a poder esperar mucho— susurró contra su boca.

Mimi ahogó un gemido de súplica, con las mejillas azoradas, movió sus caderas contra él.

—Siempre crees que eres solo tú el que no puede más.

Los dedos femeninos se abrieron paso por sus cabellos y tiró hacia atrás hasta que Yamato levantó la barbilla y le besó, con todas sus ganas, como él mismo la había educado, dura, pasional y con su lengua remarcando lo que ansiaba más abajo.

La frotó contra sí, guiándola hasta la cercanía a las fuentes y la dejó lentamente en el suelo. Sus bocas se despegaron a regañadientes, para dejar paso a sus besos, descendiendo por su cuerpo medida que la desnudaba. Mimi le ayudó en el trayecto y él se entretuvo con sus senos, enterrándolos entre sus dientes, mamando como si fuera la primera vez.

Descendió el kimono hasta sus pies, besando la cumbre de su sexo, sus muslos y apretó sus nalgas entre sus dedos. Volviendo a levantarse lentamente, mientras ella tiraba de su kimono hasta desnudarlo, arañándole la piel, mordiéndole y lo empujó contra el agua.

Yamato perdió el equilibrio, empapándose y al salir, la vio entrar lentamente, ondeando sus curvas como si de una bandera llamativamente sexy se tratara a la par que liberaba los cabellos con una sacudida erótica de su cabeza.

—Joder— masculló.

Se levantó hasta ella, besando su vientre y tirando de su cuerpo para hundirse. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Ella se volvió, acariciándole los brazos.

—Mimi— gruñó al frotar su ansiosa erección contra ella.

Ella se apoyó contra las rocas, frotando sus nalgas contra su miembro erecto. Yamato sintió que palpitaba y ayudándose del agua, no esperó demasiado. Mimi gritó su nombre cuando la invadió. Sacudió sus caderas contra él cuando estuvo preparada.

Y entonces, no tuvo que redimirse.

Con una mano sobre la espalda femenina se hundió en ella, disfrutando de su nombre salir de sus labios, de sus cabellos sacudiéndose contra sus pálidos hombros y sus senos rebotando bajo ella.

Mimi se aferró a las piedras, separó las piernas y lo recibió hasta su centro, volviéndose loca por momentos.

Yamato era esa clase de amante cuando llevaba tiempo sin atenderle; brusco, excitante y posesivo.

Sentía su interior sacudirse, apretarlo como si quisiera succionar con todas sus ganas, encontrar el resultado que Yamato podía otorgarle.

Yamato metió una mano entre sus piernas. Mimi le notó moverse hasta que sus dedos atraparon el lugar más sensible de toda mujer. Pasando sus dedos al roce de sus acometidas sobre su clítoris la hizo sacudirse en un ramalazo de placer que le estalló en el vientre, le subió por la columna y emboto sus sentidos. Lo sintió arremeter contra ella dos veces más antes de la cálida semilla estallara en su interior.

El rubio jadeo contra su espalda, subió la mano de entre sus piernas para pasar entre sus senos y levantarla contra sí, buscando su boca.

—No hemos terminado— avisó.

Oh, claro que él no había terminado. Era otra cualidad que Mimi sabía que él poseía. Algo que quizás solo los adolescentes a su edad eran capaces de lograr. Tener un aguante soberbio.

Con una sonrisa contra sus labios habló.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que hayamos terminado, Ishida? — se burló.

Esto no acabaría nunca.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Tenía idea de hacer algo de aguas calientes hace tiempo, pero como hice el Taiora, pues no se dio. Pero aquí esta.

Espero sea tu agrado Mid. Si no, intentó otro D:!

¡Gracias por su lectura!

Asegúrense de coger sus respectivas botellas de sangre en la salida.


	2. Chapter 2

Más Mimato H (ahora C), de mi parte para mid. Esta vez, algo escolar, aunque más que nada, ensucian una mesa en clases (?) Solo lean.

* * *

 **ºSu terremoto personalº**

 _A veces solo quiero romperte la boca a besos.  
_

 _otra comerte hasta saciarme._

 _Luego pienso que eso sería cruel._

 _Mas más cruel es lo que tengo entre las piernas por tu culpa, mujer._

 _Solo hazte mía._

* * *

Yamato nunca pensó que haría algo así en clases. Jamás. Mira que lo habían intentado capturar muchas veces. Pero siempre se había negado rotundamente. Entonces, ¿por qué con ella estaba haciéndolo? ¿Quizás tuviera que ver las ganas que sentía últimamente de inclinarse y comerle la boca, literalmente, a besos? Eran unas ganas traicioneras que comenzaban en su vientre, subía por su cuello y se instalaban en sus labios, los cuales jamás cumplían su ruego. Hasta ese día.

Se había quedado esperando a Taichi para ir juntos a buscar un regalo para Hikari, pero a última hora le había dejado tirado para irse con Sora, excusándose por ello y prometiéndole que se la devolvería. Yamato estaba cavilando las muchas formas de vengarse, cuando ella apareció ante su visión.

Estaba guardando el bajo en su funda cuando se inclinó demasiado a él y le llenó la nariz a perfume. A ella. Mimi había sonreído y clavado sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí —respondió sintiendo de nuevo esas ganas irrefrenables por hacer que ella dejara de mordisquearse los labios y ocupara su boca en otra cosa más tentadora.

Se echó la funda al hombro con deseos de alejarse antes de que se fuera a más el tema, pero Mimi soltó aquel suspiro irritante que siempre dejaba caer cuando algo no salía como ella quería.

—Mira que de verdad lo intento, Yamato.

Él se había detenido sobre sus pies sin comprender a qué venían sus palabras, girándose para encararla. Mimi tenía el rostro levantado hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y los labios en un gesto burlón amargo. Si bajaba un poco más la mirada podía percatarse de que el lazo no estaba bien atado y que se le habían soltado varios botones del uniforme. Si se agachara, podría hasta ver algo más. ¿Quizás el color de su sujetador?

 _Ey. No estaría mal._

Sacudió la cabeza para acallar sus pensamientos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella lo señaló de arriba abajo.

—De ti. De nosotros.

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa. ¿En serio había un _nosotros_ para ella?

—Por más que me esfuerzo en acercarme a ti sin que terminemos echándonos los trastos a la cabeza, gritándonos o simplemente fulminándonos con la mirada, tú me miras como si fuera algo… intocable. Como si te repulsara el hecho de que si quiera me acerque a ti para preguntarte la hora.

Yamato tuvo que intentar seguir el ritmo de sus palabras, porque sus ojos y mente se habían empeñado en que era hermoso la forma en que ese hoyuelo aparecía en su comisura y en que la lengua golpeaba sus labios en cada palabra de una forma muy erótica. Joder. Quería esa lengua en cierto sitio de su anatomía.

Y tal y como temió, el tirón en su ingle llegó.

Fue entonces cuando todo pasó rápidamente. Dejó caer el bajo sobre la mesa más cercana, rompió las distancias y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, sueltos y más suaves de lo que pensaba. Cuando empujó la cara contra la suya y poseyó sus labios, esperaba que Mimi le gritara algo coherente. Un _que estamos en clase_ , no habría ido mal. Aunque tampoco sabía si eso podría haber sido capaz de detenerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba besándola con frenesí, como si el mundo entero girase a su alrededor. Y ese beso fue completamente ansioso, degustado a más no poder. Le gustó sentir sus dientes contra su lengua, el suspiro que escapó de su garganta y el ansia de más estallando en su pecho.

Cuando se separaron, Mimi jadeaba de tal forma que sus senos se pegaban contra su torso y lo calentaban todavía más con el roce.

—Estaba… hablando —jadeó con gesto ofendido.

—Ese ha sido el problema —rezongó él mirando descaradamente la línea de sus senos—. Hablas demasiado con esa boca.

Mimi no supo si sentirse ofendida o no. Pero tan solo soltó una carcajada delirante. Sí. Aquello tenía que serlo. Su relación con Yamato siempre era tensa, de aquellas que bien podrían tirarse los trastos a la cabeza o pasar por desapercibidos el uno para el otro. Jamás pensó que podría resultarse que todo se basaba en una atracción sexual no resuelta.

Y tampoco que sería en la escuela donde se moriría de ganas por tener algo más que simples besos con él.

Se apartó a regañadientes de su cuerpo, sintiendo la falta del calor, del contacto y se maravilló de descubrir que en sus caderas se había formado la marca del deseo como el bulto correspondiente de su excitación. Mimi se giró hacia la puerta y lo escuchó resollar una maldición, hasta que cerró la puerta frente a ella con el pestillo y se volvió para mirarle.

—¿Eres el tipo de hombre que deja las cosas a medias?

Yamato no lo era.

Avanzó hacia ella lentamente mientras se quitaba la corbata a rápidos gestos. Mimi lo recibió tirando de la camisa y poniéndose de puntillas, ofreciéndose a él, esperándole. Su boca se desvió hasta su oreja, y besó la zona sensualmente, delineando la línea de su mandíbula hasta que sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura.

Levantó las manos por sus brazos hasta anclarlas en su pecho y comenzó una lucha encarnizada entre sus uñas y los botones. Yamato gruñó cuando su rodilla se movió demasiado por su centro, marcando su abultado paquete. Mimi soltó una carcajada, ansiosa, y apartó la camisa a regañadientes. Su pañuelo voló a un lado de la mesa tras ella. Ella continuó presionando su pantorrilla contra él.

Enredó sus dedos en las rubias hebras, maravillándose con el contraste de su mano y ellos. Quería verlos moverse, sacudirse cada vez que Yamato se hundiera en ella. Acarició su nuca hasta sus hombros y se aferró a él cuando la acercó bruscamente a ella y sus manos se cerraron en su trasero. Sus ingles quedaron a la par y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un grito de deseo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, la luz de la pasión y la atracción brillando en ellos.

—Yamato —nombró roncamente.

Él se inclinó para besarle la nariz, bajó a sus labios y de un rápido empujón, la levantó del suelo. Sus nalgas dieron de lleno contra el escritorio tras ella, el del profesor. Yamato colocó una rodilla sobre la madera sin dejar de besarla, avanzando mientras ella retrocedía hasta quedar completamente tumbada sobre la mesa.

Yamato se tomó un momento para observarla. Los cabellos revueltos libres por la madera, haciendo un hermoso contraste de color. Él podía ser músico, no ciego.

La camisa se había abierto más y, efectivamente, el sujetador resaltaba la belleza de sus senos. Rosado, con pedrería blanca y pese a todo, notaba el color suave de sus pezones. La boca se le hizo agua y cuando la miró, Mimi pareció comprenderlo.

Se llevó los dedos lentamente a la camisa para abrirla más, dejando entre ver su vientre en el camino. Su pequeño ombligo y, el filo de su falda. Cuando escuchó el crujir del cierre del sujetador, sus ojos se dilataron de deseo. Apartó las copas con suavidad y disfrutó de la forma rosada de sus aureolas, remarcadas con dos montañitas que enrojecían a la par que lo deseaba.

Se inclinó sobre uno y lo acarició con el dorso de la mano. Se arrugó al contacto a la par que ella se estremeció.

La campana del comienzo de las clases de los primero y segundo fue como si lo invitara a comenzar su festín. Mimi maldijo entre dientes cuando sintió su aliento contra la piel. Abrió la boca y lamió la punta antes de metérsela en la boca.

—Llegaré tarde a clase.

Yamato la miró desde su posición. Abandonó su tarea solo para ocuparla con sus dedos.

—¿Realmente quieres ir a clases?

Ella arqueó sus caderas, frotándose contra su pierna. Yamato desvió la otra mano por su vientre, aventurándose por la falda hasta que su índice notó la humedad de su prenda interior. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

—Diría que no.

—Qué malo eres, Yamato —protestó ella suspirando y abriendo sus piernas para él—. Quiero tu boca ahí también.

Yamato miró con melancolía sus senos. Mimi protestó empujó su pelvis contra su mano juguetona que había avanzado la barrera de su ropa y aleteaba por sus zonas más íntimas y húmedas.

—Eres una princesa caprichosa.

—Me lo dicen mucho —bromeó ella meneando las cejas pícara. Llevó una mano descaradamente hasta la cadera masculina—. Pero tú también.

Manoseó descarada su entrepierna, empeorando su situación. Yamato retrocedió hasta bajar de la mesa y quedarse en pie frente a ella. Tiró de sus piernas, separándolas y observando con todo el descaro del mundo la zona femenina más necesitada en ese momento. Mimi, si algo poseía, era un descaro encantador y cuando la vio apartarse la prenda para facilitarle su observación, Yamato no pudo más que maldecir, tragar y dejarse llevar por el deseo de enterrar su lengua en ella.

Mimi tuvo que morderse los dedos para no gritar.

Yamato la degustó como si fuera su plato preferido y hubiera olvidado como usar cubiertos para saborear su manjar con lametones, mordisquitos y chupones en los lugares precisos.

Cuando no pudo más, llevó una mano a su cabeza, empujándolo.

—Yamato… tú…

Yamato la miró, con los labios perlados de ella. Se incorporó, llevándose una mano hasta la cintura y luchando contra el cierre de su pantalón. Mimi no perdió detalle, ansiosa, meneando sus caderas en invitación.

—Impaciente.

—Lentorro.

Él chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a ella, rozando sus sexos que se invitaban y buscaban amoldarse.

—Y después preguntas por qué somos como el perro y el gato, mujer.

Ella soltó una carcajada hasta que, en venganza, él se unió en ella y chilló, cubriéndose la boca con un puño. Las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos y no eran precisamente de dolor. Con la boca torcida en una mueca de diversión, Yamato se movió contra ella hasta que su ritmo se desbocó y las piernas femeninas se enlazaron a su alrededor.

Mimi lo apretó y succionó hasta que no hubo más fuerza de su parte. Cuando sucumbió, bombeó lo suficiente para que ella lo acompañara, apretándolo todavía más en deleite de sus movimientos.

 _Señorita Mimi Tachikawa, señorita Mimi Tachikawa, acuda al despacho del director por favor._

Mimi rodó los ojos, maldiciendo. Yamato le palmeó una pierna para que le dejara espacio para separarse de ella.

—Tienes que ir.

—Esto no termina aquí, Ishida —advirtió sentándose y cerrándose la camisa.

De un salto bajo al suelo y se acomodó descaradamente la ropa interior. Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo, guiñándole un ojo.

—Más te vale limpiar la mesa, Yamato. No querrás que el profe se enfade. ¿Verdad?

Yamato maldijo entre dientes, cerrándose la cremallera con una maldición cuando se pegó un pellizco. Esa mujer era su terremoto personal. La que volvía su vida de pies a cabeza.

Nunca podría llevarse bien con ella.

Pero tampoco podría vivir sin ella.

—Tengo que buscar otro sitio donde hacerlo que no sea la escuela.

* * *

 **Notas autora:** Espero que os gustara. Lamento que esté tan mal D:

¡Saludines, Mimatas de mi cuore! :3

¿Bolsitas de sangre?


	3. Chapter 3

No es demasiado M y encima, es tan típico que no me salió otra cosa. Sorry, Mid.

* * *

 **Piscina obscena**

 _Manchemos el mundo con la semilla de nuestro amor_

 _No importa si es la tierra o el fuego._

 _No importa si es el mar._

 _El pecado lo llevaremos juntos hasta el final._

* * *

Yamato quiso matarla cuando piso la dichosa ramita. Ella le miró como disculpa bajo esas largas pestañas e hizo un mohín delicioso con sus labios. Si no fuera tan tentadora y peligrosamente sexy, posiblemente la dejaría ahí mismo. Cosa que tampoco llegaría a hacer, porque, aunque no se lo confesara, la amaba. Pero Mimi Tachikawa parecía hacerlo aposta.

Con esas botas altas que se cerraban en su muslo y resaltaban su piel bajo la falda.

Maldita fuera.

—No hagas tanto ruido —siseó en un susurro.

—Perdona, pero cuando me dijiste que íbamos a una cita, no pensé que la idea sería colarse en la piscina de un hotel en la que trabaja un colega tuyo.

Yamato bufó.

—Luego me dices que no soy romántico. Anda, acércate sin hacer ruido. Te levantaré.

Mimi sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Levantarme? Querido, eso lo haces genial.

Yamato casi sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Tiró de ella y la levantó para que pasar los pies por encima y saltara al interior de la piscina, siguiéndola. Cerró tras ellos.

El olor a cloro le llenó la nariz y lo acompañó a recuerdos que le sacaron una sonrisa divertida, hasta que ella se sacó la ropa y la dejó caer cerca del filo antes de saltar al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se llevó las manos a la camisa y luchó con los botones mientras que sus pies lucharon por deshacerse de los zapatos y, tras que su cinturón se lo pusiera difícil, logró desnudarse menos los bóxeres tirándose con ella a la piscina.

Nadó hasta ella y la tomó de las piernas, hundiéndola con él, buscando sus cosquillas y cuando salieron, mientras cogían aire, cayó presa de su encanto. Porque esa mujer era puro fuego hasta dentro de una piscina.

Sus bocas se unieron estrechamente y sus cuerpos apartaron el agua entre medias para buscarse en roces sensuales hasta que ambos dieron pie. Aunque Mimi no tardó en rodearle las caderas con las piernas y quedarse sostenida de su cuerpo. Si así no notaba la erección que tenía entre sus piernas es que esa mujer era de hierro.

—¿Seguro que no vendrá nadie? —inquirió dudosa.

—Sí, estamos solos. Tú, yo y el amigo.

Mimi echó la cabeza y rio con ganas. Su garganta le cosquilleó los labios y el suspiró que escapó a sus caricias fue la mejor confirmación.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás, obligándole a mirarla.

—Cómeme.

—No tengo tanta resistencia bajo el agua —confesó. Aunque le gustaba la idea.

Ella esbozó una pícara sonrisa y tiró de él hacia atrás hasta la orilla.

—Levántame.

—Como mande la princesa —gruñó, haciéndolo.

Ella se apretó los senos sugestiva y abrió lentamente las piernas hasta detener su mano en el centro de sus piernas, abriendo el lado del bañador para ella.

—¿Buffet libre? —cuestionó profundamente interesado y excitado.

—Todo tuyo.

Yamato no subo el momento exacto en que su cuerpo reaccionó ni en cómo le traicionó el deseo. Pero se hundió en ella, entrometió su lengua en su suave carne y la llevó a la octava maravilla que llegó con tirones de pelos y un gritito ahogado, hasta que casi lo ahogó entre sus brazos.

Cuando volvió con él al agua, Yamato se sentía a punto de explotar.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —dijo ella enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos una vez más—. A este paso te dejaré calvo.

—Es un riesgo a cumplir —descartó—. Aunque duele más otra cosa.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia el agua y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Por dios! ¡Vas con la churra al aire!

Yamato la miró incrédulo.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué la lleve en el bolsillo? —protestó llevándose las manos hasta las ingles—. Joder. Es tu culpa, condenada castaña.

Tiró de la parte trasera del sujetador y se lo quitó, alejándose y obligándola a nadar. Entre risas, intentándoselo quitar. Volvió a sostenerla contra él, con sus senos clavándose contra su pecho y la besó.

Mimi lo invitó a ella, le dejó adentrarse en su interior y lo guio en embistes maravillosos que no tardaron en fundirlos, en agua amor y deseo. Se aferró del filo de la piscina, jadeante.

—¿Quién hay ahí?

Ambos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sin pensarlo demasiado nadaron contra el lado contrario y recogieron sus cosas. Salieron por donde entraron, dejando un reguero de agua y un sujetador nadando en una piscina mancillada.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Como siempre, mis saludos para las mimatas que me leean y me tirán tomatitos o me piden bolsitas de sangre =D


End file.
